the_crystal_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Margaritasite
Margaritasite is a Crystal Gem, and an original Gemsona created by Prprprprprprprprpr. She is currently part of The Crystal Family. Appearance Margaritasite has dark pink skin, one eye with a red iris and a black pupil, bright magenta hair, a yellow splotch on her left cheek, and plump lips. She has a round chest, a thick waist, and small hips. Her gemstone is embedded where her left eye should be. She wears a red top with a thin v-neck and two elbow-length gloves with dark magenta stars. She wears maroon shorts with dark maroon bordering. She wears a pair of dark maroon shoes with long maroon socks. Personality Nothing is known about Margaritasite's personality yet. Abilities Margaritasite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Papaya Quartz. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Papaya Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Sainfeldite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Carnallite. * When fused with Jasper, they form Norbergite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Putnisite. * When fused with Ruby, they form Bastnasite. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Strengite. * When fused with Padparadscha, they form Strengite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Sarabauite. * When fused with Ruby and Pearl, they form Umangite. * When fused with Rhodonite, they form Umangite. * When fused with Jasper and Pearl, they form Youngite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl, they form Sursassite. * When fused with Fluorite, they form Redcanyonite. Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Pearl Aura Quartz, they form Rose Aura Quartz. * When fused with GemCrust's Ice, they form Allactite. * When fused with GemCrust's Rock, they form Margaritasite Ore. * When fused with SaltyPearl's Turquoise, they form Asselbornite. Fusions with The Crystal Family * When fused with Chrome Diopside, they form Dimorphite. * When fused with Coral, they form Pezzottaite. * When fused with Rubellite, they form Routhierite. * When fused with Chalcedony, they form Stillwellite. * When fused with Celestine, they form Coronadite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside and Coral, they form Nambulite. * When fused with Rubellite and Chalcedony, they form Piemontite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, and Moonstone, they form Cotton Candy Quartz. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, and Thorite, they form Hessonite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Moonstone, and Thorite, they form Hardystonite. * When fused with Coral, Moonstone, and Thorite, they form Talmessite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, Thorite, and Moonstone, they form Goldstone. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Rubellite, and Chalcedony, they form Hodgkinsonite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, Rubellite, Chalcedony, and Celestine, they form Holmquistite. Fusions with The Crystal Family and Other Gems * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Millosevichite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, Coral, Chrome Diopside, and Rock, they form Millosevichite Ore. Skillset * Nunchaku Proficiency: Margaritasite can summon a nunchaku from her gemstone, being very skilled while using it. Unique Abilities * Botanokinesis: Margaritasite can control, create and manipulate plants. This ability includes flowers, trees and moss. ** Phytoanimation: Margaritasite can generate sentient flora. This plants act as bodyguards, and are extremely durable and powerful. ** Plant-Titan Creation: An extension of her phytoanimation powers, Margaritasite can form herself a titan made of plants. Margaritasite would reside in its forehead surrounded by plants controlling it. Whatever move she makes, her titan body copies. * Animal Empathy: Margaritasite has the power to empathize with animals. She can connect her mind with theirs, being able to feel and control their emotions. Relationships Chrome Diopside Chrome and Margaritasite get along pretty fine. They hang out sometimes, and Margaritasite is the only one who knows his meat secret. She finds him pretty annoying sometimes, but they are still able to hold a strong friendship. Coral Margaritasite and Coral have some fissure between them. They find each other extremely annoying, but even still Margaritasite respects her and her relationship with Chrome. Kutnohorite Margaritasite really admires Kutnohorite and enjoys her companionship. This can be seen through her desire to be part of her relationship, expressed through Piemontite. Chalcedony Margaritasite sees Chalcedony as an older sister. Her kindness and compassion make Margaritasite feel stronger and motivated, which can be seen on their strong-hearted fusion, Stillwellite. Gemology Gemstone Information * Its formula is (Cs,K,H3O)2(UO2)2(VO4)2 · H2O. * Margaritasite is an unique combination of elements. ** It's the only known Cs vanadate mineral. Also the sixth non-silicate oxysalt mineral with species-defining Cs, after borates londonite and ramanite-(Cs), cesiodymite (sulphate), caesiumpharmacosiderite (arsenate), and mccrillisite (phosphate). * It belongs to the carnotite group. Gemstone Gallery Chibi Margaritasite.PNG|Funko-Pop style Margaritasite, by moesartblog. Marg2.png MargboxWatermark.png|Margaritasite's gemstone in The Box. MargBubble.png|Margaritasite's bubble. Category:Gems Category:The Crystal Family Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Original Characters Category:Designed by Prprprprprprprprpr Category:Margaritasites Category:Fix Appearance